


Grey Opals

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Momentos [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Daydreaming, Eye Color, Eye Contact, M/M, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God damn his eyes look beautiful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Opals

_God damn his eyes look beautiful!_

Arriving at the gym around the same time Malcolm did really was paying off. It meant Trip had a chance, even if only very carefully, to observe Malcolm in an ambient that wasn't his work place.

The grey eyes were fixated on the opposite wall, as if the bare, grey metal was as detailed as an Alma-Tadema painting, demanding undivided attention.

_Okay now, don't let him catch you eyeing him._

Slightly turning his head, the engineer fixed his gaze on the armory officer. He looked so stern, even when working out... And for a moment he caught a glimpse of the Englishman eye's.

Grey. Yes, grey. But far from a dull, uninteresting one. _So many shades to it,_ and then the one on the treadmill moved his sight, grey eyes meeting blue ones. Though startled, Trip managed to hide his surprise in being caught observing his fellow officer, and not a muscle on his face betrayed him. Rather, he smiled a big smile at Malcolm and waved from across the gym, which in turn was answered by a polite and discreet smile by the armory officer.

_Well, I guess some of that Vulcan attitude of T'Pol's is finally rubbing off on me._

 Their eyes met yet again, and though they were exchanging words, the crew assembled, he could observe those grey eyes once more

 _Definitely more shades and details to them than meets the eye._ Specked with different shades of grey, some an almost green, very light, and others a distant, very distant blue, cold, yet lively, all related to how the light hit his iris.

_Like him. Just like him. I'm sure there's so much more to Mal... Mal?! Mal! Damn it, Trip!_

_Definitely like him. There's a lot more to him than just an efficient officer._

 

"Sir?"

Rostov's voice was obtrusive.

"Yes?" the chief engineer asked, politely.

"The comm, sir"

"What?"

"The Captain just commed you. He's resquesting your presence on the bridge"

At that Trip got up, straighted up his uniform, and gave Rostov a head nod.

"If you could finish up those power couplings for me..."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
